Catch Me! (Welcome full ver)
by Babypanda89
Summary: [NCT FIC] [RE-PUBLISH] 'Taeyong tidak tahu jika kekasihnya adalah salah satu anggota mafia yang membuatnya harus bertemu dengan Nakamoto Yuta dan mengharuskannya tinggal bersama lelaki manis itu beserta kumpulannya.' TaeYu. Taeyong X Yuta. Warning inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Babypanda89  
**

 **Warn : Mafia!AU, Psycho!Yuta, Bitchy!Yuta, GORE, YAOI**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

.

.

Seorang anak kecil terlihat berlari begitu mendengar suara rusuh dari dalam kamar orangtuanya. Langkah kecilnya mengantarkan anak kecil itu ke depan pintu kamar. Menempelkan telinganya ke daun pintu, anak kecil itu dapat mendengar beberapa barang yang jatuh ke lantai hingga menimbulkan bunyi yang begitu nyaring. Anak kecil itu memberanikan dirinya untuk membuka sedikit pintu di hadapannya. Mata besarnya sontak membulat begitu melihat pemandangan di dalam sana yang membuat otaknya tak dapat berfikir apa-apa.

"Ternyata kau di sini, bocah!" Suara datar dari arah belakang anak kecil itu berhasil membuat anak berusia 7 tahun itu membeku. Menolehkan kepalanya secara perlahan, anak kecil itu mendapati seorang pria paruh baya yang menatapnya lengkap dengan seringai lebar.

Saat ingin berlari, anak kecil itu sudah lebih dulu berada dalam gendongan sang pria paruh baya. Memberontak dan berteriak pun percuma, karena ia tahu, pria paruh baya itu bukan tandingannya. Dan ia juga sadar sekarang, jika rumahnya sudah terkepung oleh orang-orang asing yang bahkan tidak ia kenal.

Dalam hati, anak kecil itu berteriak, memanggil ibunya yang sudah tidak bernyawa di dalam kamar sana.

.

.

" _Kaasan_!"

Lagi, mimpi buruk yang berasal dari kejadian nyata kembali hadir dalam mimpi Yuta. Lelaki berparas manis itu terduduk di ranjang setelah mendapat mimpi buruk yang selama ini selalu menghantuinya. Yuta mengatur nafasnya yang berantakan. Matanya berpendar mengelilingi kamarnya yang gelap itu. Mendesah pelan, Yuta bangkit dari ranjangnya dan beranjak keluar dari kamarnya.

Yuta melangkah menuju dapur yang tak jauh dari kamarnya. Melihat dari anak tangga ke lima belas, Yuta menemukan Johnny dan Jaehyun yang sedang duduk di kursi meja makan. Yuta tersenyum kecil, kedua lelaki yang juga satu profesi dengannya itu memang akan sangat jarang untuk tidur malam, mereka memang lebih suka untuk tidur pagi hingga sore menjelang. Karena memang, mengerjakan pekerjaan 'kotor' itu, harus pada malam hari kan?

Yuta menarik kursi yang berada di dekat Johnny. Suara deritan kursi yang terdengar, mengalihkan dua orang yang tadinya sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing, Jaehyun dengan rokoknya dan Johnny dengan serbuk putih di tangannya, kini menatap Yuta yang mengambil dengan santainya sekaleng wine di depannya itu.

"Mimpi buruk lagi?" Jaehyun membuka suaranya setelah menghembuskan asap rokok yang tadi dihisapnya.

Yuta menganggukkan kepalanya menjawab pertanyaan Jaehyun. Meneguk winenya, Yuta menatap Johnny yang tengah menghirup serbuk putih di tangannya itu. Yuta menggeleng pelan, tangannya mengulur untuk mengusap keringat Johnny yang keluar dari dahi pemuda blasteran itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Yuta berbisik di telinga kanan Johnny. Johnny menoleh dan menatap sayu pada Yuta sembari berkata, "Tidak."

Jaehyun berdiri dari duduknya. Yuta melirik dan menatap Jaehyun dengan pandangan bertanya. Jaehyun yang mengerti akan tatapan Yuta pun tersenyum tipis lalu menjawab, "Aku harus pergi. Ada klien yang harus ku temui sekarang."

"Baiklah, hati-hati di jalan, Jaehyunie!" Yuta melambaikan tangannya begitu Jaehyun melangkah menjauh. Lalu perhatian Yuta kembali teralih pada Johnny yang kini tengah membelai pahanya yang tertutupi celana piyamanya.

Yuta menyeringai tipis, tangannya mengusap pipi Johnny dan menciumnya mesra. Yuta kembali berbisik, "Kau merindukanku?"

.

.

Taeyong tak bisa tidur malam ini. Matanya terus menatap langit-langit kamar yang baru pertama kali ia tempati ini. Bayangan akan kejadian siang tadi yang menimpa dirinya begitu membekas dalam ingatannya. Dirinya bertengkar hebat dengan ayahnya hingga tanpa sadar ia lepas kendali dan membunuh ayahnya menggunakan tangannya sendiri.

Taeyong mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia lantas bangkit dari acara tidurannya dan mendudukkan dirinya di atas ranjang. Taeyong tidak habis pikir, bagaimana mungkin jika lelaki semanis Yuta adalah seorang psychopat? Seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin yang tak mempunyai hati? Otak Taeyong kembali memutar kejadian yang terjadi padanya tadi siang.

.

 **Flasback On**

Taeyong menatap nanar pada tangannya yang berlumuran darah sekarang. Bukan hanya tangannya, tapi seluruh pakaian, badan, bahkan hingga wajahnya kini berlumuran darah. Dengan raut wajah kosong, Taeyong terduduk dari berdirinya dengan bunyi yang cukup kencang.

Suara derap langkah terdengar, namun Taeyong tidak berpindah dari tempatnya ataupun sekedar melirik seseorang yang baru datang. Taeyong hanya diam, menatap datar ke depannya untuk menemukan seorang pria paruh baya yang sudah tak bernyawa tepat di depan matanya sendiri dan juga tangannya.

"Kerja bagus, Lee Taeyong-ssi," Suara manis seorang pemuda -yang baru datang tadi- terdengar, membuat Taeyong mendongak dan bertemu tatap dengan mata besar pemuda itu.

Pemuda berwajah tampan namun cenderung manis dan terkadang terlihat cantik itu, tersenyum lebar dengan tangan yang terulur ke depan wajah Taeyong. Dengan tangan yang bergetar, Taeyong meraih tangan pemuda itu dan lantas berdiri.

Senyuman manis masih terpatri di wajah pemuda manis itu dengan mata yang juga menatap penuh binar pada mata tajam Taeyong. Tangan bebas dari pemuda manis itu masuk ke dalam saku celananya untuk merogoh sebungkus tisu basah. Setelah mendapatkannya, pemuda itu membuka bungkus itu dan mengambil selembar tisu.

Dengan telaten, pemuda manis itu membersihkan darah yang berada di tangan Taeyong. Taeyong mengerjapkan matanya dan kembali menatap pemuda manis -yang belum Taeyong ketahui namanya- itu dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya.

"Aku Nakamoto Yuta," Pemuda bernama Nakamoto Yuta itu kembali menatap mata Taeyong yang entah mengapa membuat hati Taeyong berdebar.

"Ayo kita pergi dari sini. Sebentar lagi polisi akan datang," Yuta menarik tangan Taeyong untuk ikut berlari bersamanya. Taeyong menengok jasad lelaki paruh baya di belakangnya sebelum ikut berlari bersama dengan Yuta.

Setelah sampai di belakang rumah mewah yang menjadi saksi bisu terbunuhnya orang nomor satu di rumah itu, Yuta lantas menyuruh orangnya untuk memberikan kunci motor yang memang sudah Yuta persiapkan dan memberikannya pada Taeyong.

"Kau tenang saja, para polisi maupun detektif tidak akan tahu bahwa kau pembunuhnya. Tapi, kau sepertinya butuh waktu untuk menenangkan diri. Pergilah, nanti aku akan menyusulmu."

Taeyong menatap kunci di tangannya dengan bingung sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada Yuta.

"Pergi kemana?"

Yuta menepuk dahinya dan kembali merogoh sakunya.

"Pergilah ke alamat ini."

Yuta menyerahkan secarik kertas yang diambilnya pada Taeyong.

"Cepat, pergilah."

Taeyong mengangguk, menaiki motor ninja berwarna merah itu dan memakai helm Taeyong lantas melirik Yuta sekali lagi sebelum melajukan motornya meninggalkan belakang rumah keluarga besar Lee itu.

Yuta menyeringai ketika matanya sudah tidak lagi menangkap bayangan Taeyong dan juga motor yang dinaikinya. Dengan cepat, Yuta melangkah memasuki rumah mewah itu lagi dan berhenti tepat di samping jasad pria paruh baya yang beberapa puluh menit lalu baru saja dibunuh oleh Taeyong.

"Ternyata anakmu polos juga, Tuan Lee."

Yuta memainkan pisau kecil miliknya pada wajah Tuan Lee yang sudah pucat karena kehabisan darah. Dengan sengaja, Yuta menekan pisau tajam itu pada pipi Tuan Lee hingga pisau itu menimbulkan guratan panjang namun tidak berdarah. Namun sensasi seperti ini yang Yuta suka, ia tidak suka kotor karena darah, namun ia sangat menyukai sensasi saat memotong-motong tubuh manusia yang sudah tidak bernyawa.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya untuk Yuta. Selama 27 tahun hidupnya, sudah separuh dari hidupnya ia habiskan untuk melakukan pekerjaan kotor ini. Dengan senyum mematikan yang dimilikinya, Yuta lantas kembali menekan pisau kecil itu hingga ke bagian matanya. Membuat mata kecil milik Tuan Lee terbelah hingga Yuta tertawa terbahak yang membuat beberapa orang yang mendengarnya bergidik takut.

Berpindah dari wajah Tuan Lee, pisau kecil namun tajam milik Yuta berpindah tempat ke dada Tuan Lee yang pakaiannya sudah koyak akibat pertarungannya bersama Taeyong sebelumnya. Belum sempat Yuta menekan pisau itu pada dada Tuan Lee, suara berat dari belakangnya membuat Yuta menghentikan aksinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Nakamoto?"

Taeyong menatap tak percaya pada Yuta yang tengah melakukan 'sesuatu' pada jasad ayahnya. Taeyong kembali awalnya berniat untuk mengambil ponsel genggamnya yang tertinggal di dalam kamarnya, namun ia malah mendapat kejutan yang tak ia duga dari Yuta lengkap dengan seringai lebar nan cantiknya.

Yuta berdiri dari jongkoknya dan melangkah mendekati Taeyong yang tetap diam di tempat. Yuta terkekeh pelan, lalu mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Taeyong.

"Haruskah aku jelaskan? Tapi aku harus mulai dari mana?" Yuta menatap polos pada Taeyong, tangan kanannya yang masih memegang pisau lipat ia arahkan ke rahang tegas Taeyong.

Yuta tersenyum kecil, lantas mencium sekilas bibir Taeyong yang membuat yang empu terbelalak kaget. Puas dengan ekspresi yang diperlihatkan Taeyong, Yuta melepaskan rangkulan tangannya pada leher Taeyong dan berjalan membelakangi Taeyong.

Yuta kembali memainkan pisau lipatnya pada wajah Tuan Lee. Membelah pipi tirus itu hingga terbagi menjadi dua. Yuta kembali tertawa mengabaikan Taeyong yang menatap kosong ke arahnya. Tangan Yuta turun ke bawah, membelah dada Tuan Lee dan menyayatnya menjadi beberapa bagian.

"Hen-hentikan Nakamoto!" Suara Taeyong terdengar serak. Taeyong tahu jika ia salah karena sudah membunuh ayahnya sendiri, tapi Taeyong tak tahu, kenapa Yuta melakukan hal seperti ini pada ayahnya. Meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, Taeyong kembali berujar, "Apa maumu sebenarnya?!"

Yuta menghentikan kegiatannya sekali lagi. Ekor matanya melirik Taeyong sementara tangannya memainkan jari telunjuk Tuan Lee dari tangan sebelah kanan yang sudah dipotongnya tadi.

"Aku hanya sedang melakukan pekerjaanku, Lee Taeyong-ssi!" Yuta menjawab dengan nada sedikit dinaikan karena merasa terganggu kegiatannya diinterupsi sejak tadi.

"Pekerjaan? Memutilasi orang yang sudah mati itu pekerjaanmu?" Taeyong bertanya dengan nada datar namun raut wajahnya menunjukan emosi marah yang begitu kentara ia tahan.

Yuta tersenyum meremehkan, lalu tangannya kembali memotong jari telunjuk Tuan Lee kini tangan yang sebelah kiri. Taeyong berniat mendekati Yuta namun langkahnya tertahan oleh seseorang yang menahan pundaknya dari belakang.

"Thanks John."

Hanya itu yang Yuta ucapkan. Tidak menjawab pertanyaan Taeyong dan kembali sibuk pada pekerjaannya. Yuta berteriak pada salah satu pesuruhnya untuk mengambil pisau yang lebih besar. Tangannya yang terlatih memotong tubuh Tuan Lee dimulai dari jari-jarinya, tangan serta lengannya, Yuta pisahkan semuanya. Lalu Yuta berpindah pada kaki Tuan Lee, dengan telaten, lelaki manis itu kembali memotong jari-jari kaki Tuan Lee. Memisahkan antara jemari, betis, hingga paha yang kini semuanya terpisah.

Taeyong berniat memberontak, namun tidak bisa. Lelaki yang dipanggil John oleh Yuta tadi bukan hanya menahan pundaknya, namun juga menyutikkan cairan entah apa yang membuat tubuhnya lemas hingga tak sanggup untuk menghentikan kegiatan Yuta. Taeyong hanya bisa menatap tak percaya pada Yuta yang dengan santainya memotong-motong tubuh sang ayah sama seperti memotong daging ayam.

Yuta tersenyum puas pada hasil kerjanya. Tubuh Tuan Lee sekarang hanya tersisa bagian kepala hingga perut saja. Sementara bagian kaki dan tangannya, sudah Yuta amankan di beberapa plastik hitam.

"Mau kau apakan jasad ayahku?" Taeyong bertanya dengan lemah, ia sudah terduduk di lantai dengan Johnny yang setia di belakang lelaki itu.

Yuta berbalik menatap Taeyong setelah menyimpan pisau lipatnya. Yuta tersenyum manis, lalu berkata, "Seperti korban-korban yang lain, akan ku jadikan makanan anjing."

Mata Taeyong membulat begitu mendengar jawaban Yuta. Menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, Taeyong menatap melas pada Yuta dan berucap, "Tidak bisakah kau melakukan pemakaman yang layak pada ayahku?"

"Lalu setelah itu kau masuk penjara dan mati membusuk di dalam sana. Well, akan ku lakukan jika itu maumu," Yuta menyambar dengan cepat setelah Taeyong selesai dengan kalimatnya.

Taeyong terdiam, lalu menundukan kepalanya. Yuta tersenyum misterius, bertukar pandang dengan Johnny yang menatapnya intens dan melangkah mendekat pada tuan rumah. Menyentuh pundak Taeyong, Yuta tersenyum manis ketika Taeyong menatap ke arahnya.

"Pilihanmu hanya dua Lee Taeyong. Masuk penjara namun baru selangkah kau keluar dari rumah ini kau mati, atau ikut kami dan kau aman."

.

 **Flashback Off**

Taeyong hanya bisa mengutuk dirinya sendiri begitu menjawab pertanyaan Yuta yang membuatnya harus berkumpul bersama orang-orang yang Taeyong tidak kenal dan sudah pasti mempunyai pekerjaan yang sama dengan lelaki manis bernama Nakamoto Yuta itu. Karena Taeyong sempat berfikir, jika ia memilih pilihan kedua, nantinya ia bisa melapor pada polisi tentang kumpulan pembunuh bayaran ini. Meskipun Taeyong tahu itu adalah hal yang sulit untuk dilakukannya.

Dan Taeyong menyesali dirinya sendiri yang sempat memuji paras menawan Yuta. Ia tak tahu, jika lelaki itu adalah seorang pembunuh bayaran sebenarnya. Tapi Taeyong merasa heran, kenapa Yuta dan kawanannya bisa berada di rumahnya tadi siang? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Taeyong mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Taeyong mengedarkan pandangannya untuk menemukan setidaknya segelas air putih. Namun nihil, tidak ada. Bahkan gelas kosong pun tak ada di nakas samping tempat tidurnya. Taeyong melihat jam tangannya yang menunjukan waktu sudah lewat dari tengah malam, Taeyong yakin jika penghuni rumah ini pasti sudah terlelap di kamar mereka masing-masing. Dengan keyakinannya itu, Taeyong mengatur nafasnya sebentar sebelum bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkah keluar dari kamar.

Taeyong menajamkan pendengarannya begitu telinganya mendengar suara erangan serta desahan yang berasal dari dapur. Tempat yang akan ia tuju. Meneguk ludahnya, Taeyong bersembunyi di tembok terdekat dapur dan mencoba mengintip apa yang terjadi disana.

Mata tajam Taeyong membulat kaget begitu melihat Yuta dan Johnny, yang Taeyong ketahui sebagai teman dekat Yuta, tengah bercumbu di dapur sana dengan badan Yuta yang berbaring di atas meja makan tanpa menggunakan apapun dan Johnny yang dengan santainya memainkan kejantanan Yuta lengkap dengan seringai lebarnya.

' **Shit** '

Taeyong mengumpat dalam hati begitu mendengar suara desahan Yuta yang terdengar begitu menggoda. Mata keduanya bertemu, dan Taeyong dapat melihat jika Yuta menyeringai ketika mata sayu lelaki manis itu menatap ke dalam mata tajamnya. Mau tak mau, Taeyong kembali mengumpat dalam hati dan mencoba menahan hasrat yang kini sudah berkumpul di kejantanannya.

Taeyong memejamkan matanya begitu Yuta dengan sengaja menatap ke arahnya namun tangan lelaki manis itu bekerja pada kejantanan Johnny yang memang berada di atasnya. Taeyong menahan dirinya agar tidak memikirkan apapun termasuk membayangkan jika yang berada di atas Yuta itu adalah dirinya, bukan Johnny.

Taeyong kembali meneguk ludahnya, karena ketika ia membuka matanya, ia menemukan Yuta yang tengah mengulum kejantanan Johnny namun matanya terus saja menatap Taeyong. Taeyong tidak kuat. Ia harus segera pergi sekarang. Harus.

Taeyong pun berbalik, melupakan rasa hausnya dan memilih untuk menuntaskan hasratnya di kamar mandi. Namun belum tiga langkah Taeyong melangkah, suara di belakangnya malah menggodanya.

"Lee Taeyong-ssi, mau bergabung?"

.

.

.

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

Seorang lelaki berkulit putih pucat tengah memandangi foto dan membaca laporan di tangannya dengan seringai kecil. Telinga kanannya ia tempelkan pada ponsel berwarna hitam metalic miliknya yang ia tempatkan di perpotongan bahu dan kepalanya. Ketika nada sambung terdengar, lelaki itu semakin melebarkan seringainya begitu mendengar suara manis dari ujung sana.

"Kerja bagus, Nakamoto."

.

.

Jaehyun tengah menghisap rokok miliknya ketika seorang lelaki dengan wajah manis mendatanginya dengan wajah cemberut. Lelaki itu kemudian menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahu Jaehyun dan bergumam kesal.

"Ada apa Ten hyung?" Jaehyun bertanya pada lelaki bernama Ten itu. Ten menoleh dengan mencebikkan bibirnya, "Aku sedang kesal!"

Jaehyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan menatap bingung pada lelaki di sampingnya itu, "Kesal kenapa?"

Ten menggembungkan pipinya, menatap kesal pada Jaehyun yang kemudian menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, "Aku kesal karena kekasihku dari kemarin tidak bisa dihubungi."

Jaehyun tertawa, ia mematikan rokoknya dan membuang sisanya yang masih panjang. Seorang wanita terlihat mendatangi mereka, duduk di sofa lain dan menatap Jaehyun dan Ten dengan bingung.

"Kenapa Jaehyun tertawa?" Wanita itu menyuarakan kebingungannya. Ten menoleh ke arah wanita tadi dan mendesah pelan, "Aku juga tak tahu Soojung noona _._ Aku sedang kesal dan Jaehyun malah menambahkannya."

"Jaehyun-ah, kau kenapa tertawa?" Wanita bernama Soojung itu bertanya pada Jaehyun yang sudah berhenti tertawa. Jaehyun mengatur nafasnya yang terengah karena habis tertawa. "Habisnya Ten hyunglucu sekali. Tidak biasanya ia seperti ini jika kekasihnya tidak menghubunginya. Nah, sekarang? Ckck, aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi dengannya."

"Habisnya kekasihku yang satu ini berbeda Jaehyunie," Mata Ten menerawang, seolah membayangkan sosok kekasihnya saat ini. Matanya mengerjap begitu mendengar suara dari arah belakangnya, "Memangnya siapa kekasihmu sekarang?"

Ten menoleh, ia menemukan lelaki berkulit pucat dan berwajah datar tengah menatapnya. Ten tersenyum kaku dan menjawab, "Lee Taeyong, Sehun hyung."

Mata Jaehyun sedikit membulat, berbeda dengan lelaki datar itu yang kini menyipitkan matanya, "Lee Taeyong, yang itu?"

Ten mengernyitkan dahinya, apa maksud dari Sehun? Taeyong yang itu? Memangnya Taeyong mana yang sedang mereka bicarakan?

"Aku tak mengerti apa maksudmu, Sehun hyung _,_ " Ten berganti menatap Jaehyun yang juga tengah berfikir. Ten menyenggol bahu Jaehyun dan bertanya, "Kau tahu maksud Sehun hyung?"

"Maksud Sehun oppaadalah, apakah Lee Taeyong kekasihmu itu, Lee Taeyong anak ketua mafia yang sedang kita incar?" Soojung menjawab pertanyaan Ten. Ten menatap Soojung tak percaya dengan mata yang sedikit membulat. Ten meneguk ludahnya gugup, ia lalu beralih untuk menatap Sehun yang tengah menatapnya datar.

Ten mengusap tengkuknya canggung, ia menundukkan kepalanya dan berujar, "Sebenarnya aku tak tahu. Aku baru bertemu dengannya tiga bulan lalu. Jadi, aku belum tahu seluk beluk keluarganya."

"Tiga bulan dan kalian sudah menjadi kekasih? Hebat sekali!" Seruan dari arah pintu terdengar. Membuat empat orang itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada arah pintu dan menemukan seorang pria tinggi dengan senyum lebar tengah berdiri di sana.

"Kita sedang tidak membahas hal itu, Chanyeol hyung _,_ " Sehun kembali bersuara dengan nada datarnya. Sehun kemudian kembali beralih untuk menatap Ten, "Sudah berapa kali ku bilang, jika ingin berhubungan dengan seseorang cari tahu dulu seluk beluknya. Jika orang itu orang kepolisian bagaimana? Bisa habis riwayatmu, Chittaphon."

Ten menggigit bibir bawahnya dan semakin menundukkan kepalanya. Sehun marah, sudah sangat jelas. Ini juga salahnya, yang sudah ceroboh untuk seenaknya menjalin hubungan bersama orang yang tidak ia kenal begitu jauh.

"Tapi kau tak perlu khawatir," Suara Sehun yang terdengar membuat Ten mengangkat kepalanya, "Karena Lee Taeyong sudah bersama Yuta sekarang."

Mata Ten membulat begitu juga dengan mulutnya yang terbuka dan terdengar kata, "A-apa?" dari mulutnya.

.

.

Yuta terbangun dari tidurnya ketika indera pendengarannya mendengar suara dering dari ponsel yang berada di atas nakas. Miliknya. Dengan malas, Yuta meraih ponselnya dan mengangkat sambungan telfon itu. Tidak melihat siapa yang menghubunginya sepagi ini.

"Halo," Sapa Yuta seraya bangkit dari tidurnya, dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kepala ranjang.

" **Kerja bagus, Nakamoto."**

Suara dari seberang sana membuat mata membuka dengan lebar. Meneguk ludahnya, Yuta mencoba mengontrol nada suaranya. "Sehun hyung?"

" **Iya** , **ini aku."**

Yuta mengalihkan pandangannya pada sisi ranjangnya yang sudah kosong yang membuat lelaki manis itu mengernyitkan dahinya. "Ada apa hyung? Tumben sekali," ujar Yuta dengan mata yang mengedar. Mencari seseorang yang semalam tidur dengannya.

" **Aku sudah membaca laporan yang dikirim anak buahmu. Dan aku ingin nanti malam kau ke rumah utama. Kita adakan pesta, jangan lupa ajak Taeyong."**

Yuta tersenyum kecil, begitu melihat seseorang keluar dari kamar mandi miliknya. Orang itu menghampiri Yuta dengan masih keadaan telanjang. Kecuali, handuk yang menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya.

" **Yuta."**

Yuta tersadar dari lamunannya begitu mendengar suara yang begitu dekat dengan telinganya. Ia lupa jika sedang bertelfonan dengan Sehun.

"Ah! Iya hyung. Aku mengerti, nanti malam aku akan ke sana. Dengan Taeyong juga pastinya.." Wajah Yuta mendongak untuk menatap lelaki di hadapannya itu. Lelaki itu hanya tersenyum kecil dan tangannya mengacak gemas pada rambut Yuta.

" **Baiklah, aku tunggu. Dan Yuta, suruh Chanyeol hyung datang ke rumah utama, sekarang."**

"Okay hyung," balas Yuta seraya mematikan sambungan telfon mereka. "Dengar apa yang dikatakan Sehun hyung, Chanyeol hyung?" pandangan Yuta tak teralih dari lelaki di hadapannya itu. Lelaki bernama Chanyeol itu hanya mengangguk dan bergumam tak jelas.

"Aku dengar, tapi aku malas ke sana sebenarnya," ucap Chanyeol sembari meraih bajunya. Memakainya dengan cepat begitu juga dengan celananya.

Tangan Yuta terulur ke bawah, meraih kemeja milik Chanyeol yang lalu dipakainya. "Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Yuta setelah selesai memakai kemeja milik Chanyeol dan berdiri di depan lelaki itu dengan rintihan kecil.

Chanyeol melemparkan handuk yang ia gunakan pada keranjang pakaian kotor milik Yuta. Sebelum menarik pinggang yang lebih muda untuk mendekat ke arahnya.

"Tentu saja karena aku masih ingin denganmu," bisik Chanyeol di depan bibir Yuta. Mengecup sayang bibir merah itu sebelum menyesapnya sebentar yang lalu dilepasnya.

Yuta tertawa kecil setelah ciuman itu dilepas. Tidak ada rona merah di pipi Yuta, karena itu memang hal yang biasanya untuknya. "Memangnya yang semalam kurang? Kau bahkan mendahului Johnny dan menggagalkan rencanaku untuk threesome dengan si anak bodoh itu.." Yuta memukul pelan bahu Chanyeol sebelum bibirnya bekerja pada rahang Chanyeol.

Chanyeol semakin mendekatkan tubuh mereka, membuat tubuh mereka berdua seolah menempel. "Habisnya aku sangat merindukanmu Yuta. Seminggu tidak memasukimu penisku gatal. Dan aku tak peduli dengan si anak bodoh itu, yang aku pedulikan hanya dirimu.." Yuta tertawa mendengar perkataan Chanyeol. "Kau hanya peduli pada lubangku, Chanyeol hyung," ujar Yuta seraya menggigit kecil leher Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tak berdiam diri, tangannya dengan aktif meremas bongkahan pantat Yuta yang membuat sang pemilik melenguh karenanya. Chanyeol melebarkan senyumnya, bibirnya kembali bekerja untuk mengecupi wajah cantik Yuta.

"AKHH-!" Suara teriakan Chanyeol terdengar begitu Yuta dengan sengaja meremas juniornya dengan kencang ditambah dengan gigitan kuat di lehernya.

"Kau harus segera pergi, hyung!" Yuta berdesis, dengan cekatan, ia menjauhkan tubuhnya dari dekapan Chanyeol.

"Tapi, tidak perlu seperti ini juga Yuta. Kau malah membuat adikku bangun!" Chanyeol berseru dengan jari yang menunjuk pada pusat bagian bawah tubuhnya yang mulai berdiri itu. Yuta terkekeh kecil, mencium sekilas bibir Chanyeol, "Aku tidak sengaja, Yeollie hyung," Yuta mengedipkan sebelah matanya sebelum melangkah keluar dari kamarnya.

Chanyeol mendesah pelan, sepertinya ia harus menyelesaikan masalah ini sendiri dan secepatnya. Jika tidak, ia akan kena marah oleh si **calon** ketua mafia mereka.

.

Yuta melangkah menuju dapur dengan kekehan kecil, matanya tak sengaja menemukan Taeyong yang juga sedang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya disertai kepala yang menunduk. Yuta menarik sudut bibirnya, menyeringai kecil dengan mata yang menatap jahil pada Taeyong. Tangan lentiknya ia gunakan untuk membuka dua kancing meja teratas yang ia gunakan. Bermaksud untuk menggoda Taeyong seperti semalam.

Taeyong mendesah pelan, mendongak perlahan, mata Taeyong membulat begitu menemukan Yuta yang sudah berjarak sekitar lima langkah darinya lengkap dengan disertai senyum terbaiknya. Indah. Kata itu yang pertama kali muncul dibenak Taeyong begitu matanya menemukan Yuta. Yuta begitu indah, dengan wajah cantiknya yang disertai senyuman manis, kemeja putih kebesaran dengan dua kancing teratas terbuka yang menampilkan dada putih yang terbubuhi bekas kissmark juga cela- **Shit**! Taeyong mengumpat begitu matanya turun ke bawah, Taeyong tidak menemukan celana pendek ataupun dalaman yang Yuta kenakan.

Taeyong tidak tahu, harus kembali menunduk atau terus menatap Yuta yang kini semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Ataupun mereka memang sama-sama berjalan mendekat satu sama lain.

"Kau darimana? Bukannya kamarmu di bawah?" Yuta bertanya dengan mata yang menyelidik Taeyong dari atas hingga ke bawah. Entah mengapa Yuta melakukannya, hanya saja otaknya menyuruhnya seperti itu.

Taeyong meneguk ludahnya, membasahi bibirnya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Yuta, "Aku membantu Lay hyung ke kamarnya. Tadi dia hampir pingsan di depan pintu."

"Oh, kau sudah bertemu Lay hyung?" Yuta mengerjapkan matanya dan menatap Taeyong dengan mata bulatnya. Taeyong mengangguk dan berkata, "Sebelum membantunya, aku sempat menanyai namanya."

Yuta mengangguk mengerti, lalu melanjutkan langkahnya yang diikuti juga oleh Taeyong. Mereka berdua berjalan berdampingan menuruni tangga. Dengan Taeyong yang sesekali mencuri pandang pada Yuta.

"Di mana hyung yang bersamamu?" Taeyong tak tahu, kenapa ia bertanya seperti itu. Hanya saja, Taeyong ingin mendengar suara manis milik Yuta lagi dan lagi. Apalagi suara desahan manisnya semalam. Sayang, Taeyong tidak sempat mendengar suara manis itu mendesahkan namanya. Taeyong menggelengkan kepalanya untuk pemikirannya yang terakhir.

"Maksudmu Chanyeol hyung?" Taeyong hanya mengangguk. Toh, dia tidak kenal dengan lelaki itu. "Paling dia sudah pergi. Tadi dia disuruh cepat-cepat ke rumah utama," ujar Yuta seraya mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas kursi meja makan. Taeyong mengikuti untuk duduk di seberang Yuta.

"Pergi lewat mana?" Taeyong kembali bertanya dengan dahi yang berkerut dalam. Yuta terdiam, menimbang harus menjawabnya atau tidak. Karena bagaimanapun, mereka hanya baru bertemu kemarin. Dan entah mengapa mereka menjadi akrab begini.

Yuta menghembuskan nafasnya, tangannya ia gunakan untuk menyendokkan nasi goreng kimchi yang tak tahu dimasak oleh siapa. Karena, Yuta belum bertemu dengan juru masak di rumah ini sejak tadi.

Taeyong terus mengamati wajah cantik di hadapannya itu. Taeyong tidak mengerti, kenapa Yuta sepertinya sangat tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan yang menurutnya mudah itu. Taeyong hanya bingung, lewat mana lelaki bernama Chanyeol itu pergi. Karena, Taeyong sudah bangun sejak satu jam lalu, dan dia tidak melihat seorang pun keluar dari kamar Yuta. Taeyong diam-diam mengawasi kamar Yuta bahkan ketika ia sedang membantu memasak si juru masak di rumah ini.

"Kalau kau tidak mau jawab tidak apa. Dan ngomong-ngomong jika kau mencari Bibi Kim, maka ia sedang keluar untuk membeli bahan makanan yang diminta Lay hyung tadi," Taeyong menjelaskan setelah menelan nasi gorengnya. Yuta menatapnya sekilas sebelum akhirnya menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

Taeyong sekali lagi mengernyit. Mood Yuta berubah? Cepat sekali. Namun Taeyong tetap diam. Memakan makanannya tanpa berbicara sedikitpun, tapi matanya tak luput untuk melirik Yuta. Memperhatikan bagaimana cara makan lelaki cantik itu.

Yuta meraih gelas yang sudah terisi oleh air putih di sisi kirinya itu lalu meneguknya hingga habis. Menatap lurus pada Taeyong yang secara kebetulan juga sedang menatapnya.

"Aku sudah selesai. Terima kasih untuk makanannya," Yuta memundurkan kursinya dan berdiri dari duduknya. Taeyong hanya memperhatikan, bagaimana tungkai Yuta yang kini menuju rak kecil di dekat kulkas dan mengambil sesuatu dari sana.

"Nanti malam bersiaplah. Aku akan membawamu ke pesta penyambutan," Yuta bersuara dengan nada datarnya. Tubuhnya masih membelakangi Taeyong, namun sudut bibirnya terangkat untuk mencetak sebuah seringai. "Penyambutan yang seharusnya untuk sang calon penerus **Blue** **Diamond** yang kini malah terjebak di sarang **Black** **Shadow,"** lanjut Yuta disertai langkah ringannya menaiki tangga.

"Dan semoga kau tidak terkejut nanti malam," gumam Yuta dalam hati dengan ekor mata melirik Taeyong yang masih berdiam diri di tempat.

Taeyong menatap kosong kursi di depannya. Pikirannya benar-benar kosong sekarang. Taeyong mulai mengerti, jadi, Yuta adalah salah satu anggota Black Shadow? Salah satu organisasi mafia yang memang menjadi saingan ayahnya? Atau memang bisa disebut dua organisasi mafia itu memang musuh bebuyutan.

Taeyong memijat pangkal hidungnya. Pantas saja, Yuta dan antek-anteknya tidak membiarkan dirinya lari dan juga tidak ada polisi yang mencarinya. Taeyong yakin, pasti Yuta dan kawanannya sudah memikirkan rencana yang hebat untuk menjatuhkan kekuatan ayahnya. Taeyong kembali mendesah, ini semua adalah salahnya sendiri. Dia yang mencari kematiannya sendiri. Dan karena itu jugalah, Taeyong harus mencari jalan keluarnya sendiri. Tapi, bisakah?

.

Yuta memasuki kamar Lay atau yang bernama lengkap Zhang Yixing itu dengan pelan. Ditutupnya secara perlahan pintu berwarna coklat itu sebelum akhirnya mendekati Yixing yang saat ini tengah tertidur di atas ranjang.

Yuta berdiri di samping ranjang, menggoyangkan bahu Yixing agar sang empunya terbangun. "Hyung~ bangun!"

Yixing mengerang malas, membuka sedikit matanya, Yixing lantas mengulurkan tangan kanannya. "Aku butuh **opiat** ku," ujar Yixing dengan nada pelan.

Yuta mendesah pelan, ia menaruh bungkusan plastik kecil yang dibawanya tadi di atas tangan Yixing. Bungkusan itu berisi **opiat,** salah satu jenis narkoba yang memang selama ini orang-orang di sekitar Yuta pakai. Termasuk Johnny yang semalam memakainya.

Yuta memperhatikan bagaimana Yixing yang saat ini tengah membubuhkan bubuk opiat itu ke atas tangannya sebelum ia menghisapnya dengan cepat. Yuta lantas meraih ponsel Yixing, menghubungi seseorang di seberang sana.

"Aku sudah menghubungi Yifan hyung. Dia akan ke sini sebentar lagi," ucap Yuta sembari tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi wajah Yixing dan Yuta berjalan santai hendak keluar dari kamar bercat hijau itu. Karena memang, salah satu efek samping dari opiat adalah meningkatnya kadar birahi dalam tubuh sang pemakai. Dan Yuta tak mungkin membantu Yixing untuk hal yang satu itu.

"Tunggu Yuta!" Yixing sedikit berseru. Ia berhasil menghentikan langkah Yuta dan membuat yang lebih muda menoleh dan menatap Yixing dengan pandangan bertanya. "Ada apa?" Tanya Yuta sembari menyenderkan tubuhnya pada dinding di samping pintu.

Yixing memejamkan matanya, meresapi rasa pusing yang menyergap kepalanya. Yuta masih diam, memperhatikan wajah Yixing dan menunggu Yixing untuk melanjutkan perkataannya.

Yixing membuka matanya, menatap mata Yuta dengan pupil matanya yang mengecil. "Hati-hati terhadap Lee Taeyong," Yixing berujar pelan. Ia menjilat bibirnya yang terasa kering dengan deru nafas yang mulai tak beraturan. "Dia bisa berbahaya diwaktu-waktu tertentu, Yuta-ya.." sambung Yixing seraya mengontrol deru nafasnya. Ia membutuhkan Yifan segera.

Yuta terdiam mendengarkan perkataan Yixing, tak lama, ia menarik sudut bibirnya untuk membuat seringai kecil. "Kau tenang saja hyung, aku akan tetap waspada. Dia tidak tahu, sedang berada di mana sekarang," Yuta berujar santai. Lantas membuka pintu di sampingnya begitu mendengar suara langkah kaki berhenti tepat di depan pintu. "Dan, selamat bersenang-senang hyung," Yuta mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Yifan yang berada di depan pintu. Sebelum berjalan keluar dari kamar dan meninggalkan sepasang kekasih itu berdua di dalam kamar.

.

Sore menjelang dan Yuta masih berada di dalam kamarnya. Kedua telinganya tertutupi earphone sementara tangan kirinya memegang pisau kecil kesayangannya dan jari-jari lentiknya bermain-main di atas mata pisau tajam itu.

Yuta melirik ke arah balkon kamarnya begitu melihat ada sosok lain yang berdiri di sana. Yuta melepas earphonenya, berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan mendekati sosok itu. Yuta membuka pintu balkonnya dan berdiri tepat di belakang sosok itu.

"Jaehyunie?"

Sosok yang dipanggil 'Jaehyunie' itupun menoleh dan berbalik menghadapnya. Lalu menatap Yuta dengan pandangan mata sayu disertai senyuman kecil. Yuta pun menghela nafas, lalu menarik tubuh Jaehyun ke dalam pelukannya.

"Ada apa? Merindukanmu ibumu hmm?" Yuta membelai rambut Jaehyun lembut, Jaehyun mengangguk mengiyakan, ia lalu membenamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Yuta dan bernafas di sana. Membuat Yuta bergidik geli karenanya.

Lalu mata Yuta beralih untuk menatap tangga yang berada di dekat balkon. Tangga buatan yang sengaja dibuat Sehun untuk mempermudahkan sang pemilik kamar untuk pergi dari kamarnya. Tangga itu juga sering digunakan oleh orang lain, yang sering bermalam bersama Yuta, untuk kabur dari kamar lelaki Jepang itu. Agar tidak ketahuan oleh Sehun saat tiba-tiba sang calon ketua organisasi mereka datang berkunjung. Tangga yang sama yang digunakan oleh Chanyeol tadi pagi.

Yuta mengusap punggung Jaehyun dan membelainya pelan. "Sudahlah, nanti malam kita habiskan waktu berdua. Sekarang, kau bersiaplah. Kita harus ke rumah utama kan sekarang?" Yuta berbisik.

Jaehyun lantas melonggarkan pelukannya, menatap Yuta sebentar sebelum mencium bibir Yuta. Jaehyun lalu menyesap bibir merah Yuta, menghisapnya atas bawah, sebelum mengulumnya yang lalu ia lepaskan.

"Baiklah, tapi, bisakah kita mandi bersama?" Jaehyun bertanya dengan nada rendah. Menggoda Yuta yang hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya, "Baiklah."

.

.

Taeyong menatap pantulan dirinya di depan kaca. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 18.50 KST. Yang mana kata Yuta dirinya harus sudah siap sebelum pukul 19.00. Taeyong mendesah, entah kenapa ia begitu menuruti kata-kata Yuta. Ia lalu melirik ke arah pintu yang masih tertutup. Tidak terkunci sebenarnya, hanya saja, Taeyong tidak mau keluar. Sebelum Yuta atau siapapun yang menyuruhnya.

Taeyong lantas menatap langit-langit kamar yang kini dihuninya, memikirkan bagaimana keadaannya sekarang. Dirinya kini sudah menjadi yatim piatu. Ibunya sudah meninggal sejak ia berusia sepuluh tahun, sementara ayahnya meninggal dua hari lalu. Dan adiknya, dia- Oh Sial! Taeyong melupakan fakta bahwa adiknya tengah berada di luar negeri untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya. Dan sekarang? Bagaimana kabar adik satu-satunya itu?

Taeyong mendadak gelisah. Dia tidak memegang ponselnya sekarang. Ponselnya masih tertinggal di rumahnya atau mungkin sekarang sudah dipegang oleh Yuta ataupun yang lain. Dia pun tak diberi ponsel atau peralatan elektronik lain yang bisa ia gunakan untuk menghubungi adiknya. Ah! Apa dia harus meminta tolong pada Yuta? Tapi, bagaimana caranya?

"Lee Taeyong.."

Suara manis Yuta menyadarkan perhatian Taeyong. Taeyong lantas menoleh ke arah pintu dan menemukan Yuta yang tengah berdiri di dekat pintu dengan tangan yang bersidekap.

"Acara melamunmu sudah selesai 'kan? Jadi, bisa kita pergi sekarang? Yang lain sudah menunggu.." Yuta berujar datar. Taeyong merapihkan penampilannya sebelum mengangguk, "Ya, bisa."

Yuta lalu berjalan mendahului Taeyong. Taeyong berjalan di belakangnya setelah memastikan pintu kamarnya tertutup. Setelah sampai di depan rumah, Taeyong memperhatikan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Ada banyak orang asing yang tak Taeyong tahu maupun kenal. Kecuali, Yuta, Jaehyun dan Lay yang baru tadi pagi Taeyong temui. Juga Kris, sosok yang tadi siang bertemu dengannya dan mengaku sebagai kekasih dari Lay.

"Taeyong-ah, kau semobil dengan kami," Perhatian Taeyong kembali teralih pada Yuta yang sudah berdiri di depannya. "Cepat!" seru Jaehyun dari dalam mobil menyadari tidak ada gerakan apapun yang Taeyong lakukan. Mendengar seruan Jaehyun, Taeyong lantas bergegas, mengikuti Yuta masuk ke dalam mobil berwarna silver itu.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

A/N :

1.) Terima kasih banyak untuk yg sudah favorite, follow, serta review ff ini.

2.) Sifat Taeyong di sini emang belum kuat dan keliatannya lemah. Tapi tenang, di chap selanjutnya sifat sebenernya dia bakal keliatan kok.

3.) Jika ada yg ingin ditanyakan tentang ff ini, silahkan ya. Karena emang authornya juga suka bingung sendiri pas bikin ff ini.

4.) Saran dan kritik selalu diterima. Jadi, jangan sungkan buat nulis di review.

5.) Seme EXO x Yuta, ga ada masalah kan?

6.) Chap selanjutnya akan lama. Jadi, harap bersabar ya!

See you next time!


End file.
